Roche Hive Mechanical Apparatus Design and Construction Activity for Those Who Need the Hive's Machines
La Roche Hive Mechanical Apparatus Design and Construction Activity for Those Who Need the Hive's Machines, talvolta chiamata anche semplicemente Roche, era un programma di produzione di tecnologia gestito dai membri della specie dei Verpini. Avente come base gli Asteroidi Roche, il programma era in diretta concorrenza con altre società tecnologiche, e lottò duramente per entrare nel mercato galattico. Inizialmente la Roche ebbe poco successo con i suoi progetti di droidi dalle sembianze di insetti (vedi il Drone Operaio J9). I successivi progetti, come il [[Droide protocollare serie Siak|Droide protocollare serie Siak]], vennero sviluppati per i clienti umanoidi, e quindi poterono attingere a una più vasta fascia di clienti. Nel 40 ABY la Roche si stava specializzando nella costruzione di astronavi. Pur essendo uno dei più riusciti produttori di droidi non umani la Roche ebbe comunque difficoltà a competere con le imprese più grandi (come la Industrial Automaton e la Cybot Galactica), e si trovò costretta a distribuire i suoi prodotti quasi esclusivamente negli asteroidi Roche e a bordo delle Navi-Gregge Ithoriane. Storia Sviluppo dei prodotti Visto il successo di altre società tecnologiche Verpine (come la Slayn & Korpil) e la tendenza della specie verso la tecnofilia, fu naturale per loro concentrarsi sulla produzione di droidi. Così la Roche Hive venne fondata dai Verpini qualche tempo prima delle Guerre dei Cloni. Uno dei primi progetti della Roche fu il droide protocollare J9, che si rivelò un disastro. Il droide somigliava fortemente ai suoi creatori, quando parlava inseriva parole come "pappa reale" nelle sue traduzioni. Questo tenne alla larga molti potenziali clienti, soprattutto quelli mammiferi, intimoriti dall'aspetto insettoide del protocollare. I pochi J9 che furono venduti spesso finivano per condurre lavori umili; la sua designazione di "drone operaio", infatti, fece erroneamente pensare agli acquirenti che fosse un droide da fatica. In seguito ebbe tuttavia più successo con progetti molto più umanoidi nell'aspetto come il Droide fonditore 8D e il [[Droide protocollare serie Siak|Droide protocollare serie Siak]]. Per la serie Siak la Roche assunse degli ingegneri umani per sviluppare sia il telaio che la matrice della personalità, sperando di evitare i difetti di progettazione che tenevano gli umanoidi alla larga dai J9. Il risultato fu un buon successo commerciale. Alleati Mandaloriani Nel 40 ABY il rappresentante della Roche, Sass Sikili, strinse un accordo con i Protettori Mandaloriani, in cui la Roche Hive avrebbe ricevuto del Ferro Mandaloriano in cambio di tecnologia per la MandalMotors da utilizzare per il loro nuovo caccia stellare Bes'uliik. Allo stesso tempo l'azienda venne coinvolta in una disputa di copyright con il governo di Murkhana, che aveva iniziato la produzione di astronavi con tecnologia brevettata dalla Roche. I rappresentanti di Murkhana criticarono pesantemente l'accordo della Roche Hive con i Mandaloriani, accusando la società di usare tattiche da malavitosi per forzare Murkhana a interrompere la produzione. Dopo che venne chiarito che Murkhana non avrebbe ricevuto alcun aiuto dalla Federazione Galattica delle Alleanze Libere, la società Verpina minacciò di lanciare degli attacchi militari se il pianeta non avesse fermato la produzione della tecnologia che violava i brevetti Roche. Quando Murkhana decise di infischiarsene i Verpini e i loro nuovi alleati Mandaloriani bombardarono le fabbriche Murkhaniane con i loro nuovi caccia stellari. Confronto con l'Impero Sith Diversi anni prima dell'inizio del Progetto Ossus, gli ingegneri Verpini, dopo aver subito in passato dei danni dell'Impero Galattico, progettò il Droide da combattimento pesante IX-6 per scoraggiare altre incursioni nella cintura degli asteroidi Roche. Quando il nuovo impero divenne una forza da non sottovalutare, la Roche aumentò la produzione degli IX-6 e li diffuse in tutti i nidi Verpini, così come continuò a venderli ad altri clienti eventualmente interessati. Dopo l'istituzione dell'Impero Galattico di Darth Krayt alla Roche Hive venne ordinato dai funzionari imperiali di cessare immediatamente la produzione del droide IX-6 e di distruggere tutti i modelli esistenti. Non volendo cedere all'Impero, i Verpini diffusero le fabbriche per tutta la cintura di asteroidi, nascondendoli nel profondo degli stessi che apparivano abbandonati in superficie. Quando l'Impero scoprì l'inganno spedì una flotta di Star Destroyer verso gli asteroidi Verpini per distruggerli. La strage, però, non piegò la volontà della specie Verpina e la Roche Hive non solo non interruppe la produzione dell'IX-6, ma lo contrabbandò a chiunque se lo potesse permettere. Prodotti Gli ingegneri Verpini della Roche Hive in genere progettavano droidi con l'aspetto di insetti. Dopo aver appreso che questa scelta era dannosa per le vendite iniziarono la progettazione di droidi più umanoidi. I loro droidi erano considerati abbastanza affidabili e poco costoso, una caratteristica apprezzata da molti clienti. I modelli di droidi Roche erano in genere sia dei protocollari che dei droidi operai, ed erano noti per avere realizzato almeno un droide da manutenzione. Il primo tentativo della Roche di costruire un droide protocollare era il già citato Drone Operaio J9. Nonostante fosse impopolare con la maggior parte delle altre specie la Roche Hive lo vendette con successo ad altri artropodi come gli Yam'rii. Il loro successivo modello di protocollare, la serie Siak, riuscì a superare alcuni dei principali difetti del J9 e quindi venne venduto in grande quantità. I droidi operai progettati dalla Roche includevano il Droide minerario serie 11-17, un progetto congiunto con la Slayn & Korpil. Il cervello droide individuale dell'11-17 si rivelò un fallimento nelle vendite del modello giacché la maggior parte dei clienti lo considerava una spesa inutile. Il Droide Fonditore 8D fu invece una piccola rivoluzione nell'industria della trasformazione del metallo: prima di questo droide estremamente resistente al calore la maggior parte del lavoro veniva eseguita da apparecchiature automatizzate. L'introduzione dell'8D fece in modo che diverse fasi del processo di lavorazione del metallo potessero essere smaltite, riducendo notevolmente il processo di lavorazione. Il Droide da manutenzione "Cucciolo", noto modello di droide di secondo grado della Roche, era un'unità di riparazione versatile ed economica che poteva essere modificato per eseguire diversi compiti. La società fu anche responsabile dello sviluppo di una serie di tecnologie che producevano tecnologie pratiche nel settore manifatturiero dei veicoli spaziali. Questa tecnologia è stata ampiamente utilizzata nei caccia stellari Bes'uliik della MandalMotor. Curiosità La prima apparizione della Roche Hive Mechanical Apparatus Design and Construction Activity for Those Who Need the Hive's Machines è nel libretto della West End Games Cynabar' Fantastic Technology: Droids. La maggior parte delle menzioni del produttore di droidi vengono da altri integratori di ruolo e dalle due guide essenziali sui droidi. Il logo della Roche mostrato in Cynabar's Fantastic Technology differisce da quello utilizzato nelle Essential Guide e consiste solo nella parola "ROCHE" scritta nell'alfabeto normale in bianco su sfondo nero. Comparse *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic:[[Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds| ''Galactic Strongholds]] *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Fonti * Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley (come "Roche") * Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids * The Essential Guide to Droids * The Official Star Wars Fact File 104 (MAN11, Produttori di Droidi) * Arms & Equipment Guide Extra! * The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology * The New Essential Guide to Droids * "Look Sir, Droids!" - Star Wars Gamer 3 * Legacy Era Campaign Guide Categoria:Produttori di droidi *